Sakura Gakuen
by Fuyuuki Rivaille
Summary: special power. apa itu ? kekuatan spesial ? apa aku juga salah satu yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut ? bagaimana kalau ya ? kalau tidak ?
1. Chapter 1 Introduce of Hatsune Miku

sora : sora hadir dengan fict baru… XD  
Len : sial…  
Mikuo : ga ada author lain apa..?!  
aru : ga terlalu buruk kok, soalnya yang bikin cerita ini fuyu-chan…  
Len : ya sudahlah, lumayan… kita lihat saja…

aru : baguslah… *ngelap kringet*

**WARNIG…!** _Gaje ! Aneh ! Freak ! Typoness ! Newbiess ! ancur ! Boringness ! Bikin pusing, sakit mata dan penyakit alat indra lainnya ! masih ada kesempatan untuk mnekan sebuah tombol yang berartikan 'back' !_

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Media Future dan Company lainnya.

.

.

Chapter 1. Introduce of Hatsune Miku.

.

.

Disebuah pedalaman diwilayah terpencil, tengah hidup tentram sepasang kakek dan cucunya. Sang kakek hanyalah seorang petani miskin dan sang cucuk adalah gadis periang berumur 15 tahun, berambut teal, bermata emerald green yang suka membantu kakeknya. Hatsune Miku, begitulah nama sang gadis.

"Miku... cepat bawakan airnya kesini...!" seru sang kakek dari dalam rumah.

"Iya... tunggu sebentar, jii-chan..." sahut Miku lalu mengangkat satu ember penuh air yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam sumur tua dibelakang rumah mereka. "Ini, airnya... kuletakkan disini ya, jii-chan..." ucapnya setelah sampai mendatangi sang kakek lalu meletakkan embernya tepat disebelah tungku.

"Oh iya, Miku... bisa kau pergi ke pasar sebentar ? ada yang harus kita beli..." pinta sang kakek. Mendengar kata 'pasar', sang gadis teal hanya dapat merasa kegirangan. Karena, ia bersama kakeknya tinggal dipedalaman, untuk ke pasar (a.k.a pusat keramaian) hanya didatanginya dua sampai tiga bulan sekali, apalagi kakeknya yang petani membuatnya sulit untuk kekurangan bahan pangan sebagai alasan untuk pergi ke desa.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati...!" jawab Miku dengan senyum cerah. Ia pun menerima selembar kertas pesanan sang kakek dan tentu saja uang lalu segera pergi bersama Tsuki anjingnya meninggalkan sang kakek sendirian.

Butuh waktu 2 sampai 3 jam untuknya sampai di desa melewati hutan, namun sifat Miku yang energik dan perasaan senangnya akan keramaian desa, selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan rasa lelahnya sehabis berjalan jauh.

.

"Sabun, negi, wortel, lobak, roti, ikan, buah..." ucapnya sembari memeriksa barang belanjaannya, takut jika ada yang terlewat. "Sudah lengkap, sekarang waktunya pulang... ayo Tsuki..!" ajaknya pada sang anjing.

Bruuughh...!

"Maafkan aku..!" ucap Miku secara reflek kekita menabrak seseorang –walaupun Mikulah yang ditabrak dan terjatuh.

"Tidak. akulah yang salah, aku sedang terburu - buru... maaf." Ucap wanita yang ditabrak Miku sembari membantunya berdiri. Miku sedikit terpanah akan kecantikkan wanita tersebut, rambutnya yang seputih salju, wajahnya yang keibuan, hingga warna matanya yang merah pekat. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf nona... aku permisi.." wanita tersebut pun beranjak meninggalkan Miku yang masih terpesona.

"Wroof...!" ujar Tsuki membangunkan sang majikan, dan itu selalu berhasil.

"Ah, iya... te.. terima kasih Tsuki, ayo pulang..." Miku yang sudah tersadar langsung beranjak meninggalkan keramaian desa. Kini hari sudah semakin senja, langit sudah mulai memerah, namun masih perlu waktu 1 jam untuk sampai kerumah Miku.

Srak. Srak. Srak.. Srak..!

Miku mendengar suara langkah berlari dari kejauhan. meski pun kecil, ia yakin suara tersebut adalah suara langkah seseorang.

Bruuugh...!

Mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh, Miku pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki honeyblonde terjatuh dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dengan panik Miku pun segera mendekati pemuda tersebut mengabaikan Tsuki dan barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

"A.. apa ka.. kau baik - baik saja..?!" tanya Miku sembari mencoba membantunya berdiri. Sang laki - laki ocean blue tersebut hanya menghiraukan Miku, berusaha mengatur nafas. Tiba - tiba raut wajahnya berubah, ia pun segera mendorong Miku dengan kasar,

"Minggir..!" ucapnya yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk oleh beberapa panah yang melesat. "AARRGGGHHH...!" Miku hanya terdiam, matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar melihat seseorang yang berada didepannya berdarah, beberapa buah anak panah menancap ditubuhnya. "CEPAT PERGI...!" bentaknya lagi. Miku yang tidak mengerti apa - apa, segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbalik,

"Selamat sore, nona manis..." ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam, bermata merah dan biru tengah menggenggam busur panah ditangan kanannya dan anak panah ditangan kirinya. Wanita itu hanya berdiri beberapa langkah didepan Miku, lalu ia menyatukan anak panah dengan busurya dan mengarahkan ujungnya kearah Miku. Miku makin ketakutan, ia kembali terjatuh saat melihat wanita tersebut melepaskan anak panahnya,

"KKKYYYYAAAA...!"

_Srrrriiiiinnnngggg...!_

'Cahaya apa itu barusan...?' benak sang laki - laki honeyblonde setelah melihat cahaya yang terlihat layaknya kubah membulat yang keluar disekeliling Miku, anak panah yang tadi mengarah kearahnya pun lenyap, tidak ada satu kepingan sama sekali. Wanita berambut hitam tersebut berseingai,

"Sepertinya kau selamat ya, Len..." ucap wanita tersebut lalu menghilang bersama lelaki yang tiba - tiba saja muncul dan juga menghilang setelah mengucapkan kata 'teleport'.

"Kau tidak apa - apa, Len ?" tanya wanita berambut putih yang sepertinya telah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

"Ha.. Haku-sensei... se.. sejak kapan kau..?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bingung bercampur rasa sakit yang diahannya. Haku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menuju Miku yang tengah mematung.

"Kau bisa berdiri, nona...?" tanyanya sembari memegang pundak Miku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan. "Boleh aku tahu namamu ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Miku." Jawab Miku seadanya masih dalam lamunannya. "Kalian... siapa ?" tanyanya setengah sadar. Haku hanya tersenyum tipis,

"Bagaimana jika kita bicara dirumahmu saja ?" tawar Haku yang lagi - lagi hanya terjawabkan oleh anggukan pelan.

.

.

"Aku Len, Len Kagamine 15 tahun.." ucap lelaki honeyblonde sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Heeh...?!" seru Miku heran.

"Namamu siapa ?" tanya Len masih mengulurkan tangan.

"Ah, a.. aku Mi.. Miku.. Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun..." jawab Miku menyalam tangan Len malu - malu.

"Kalau begitu aku panggil Miku saja ya, kau juga panggil aku Len saja." Jelas Len dengan senyum hangat yang membuat wajah gadis didepannya sedikit memerah.

"I.. iya... sekarang kita berteman ya, Len-kun..." sahut Miku dengan senyum tipis.

Srreeeek...!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Len..?" tanya Haku yang baru saja datang bersama kakek Miku yang terlihat sedih.

"Iya. Arigatou gozaimasu, ojii-chan..." ucap Len kepada kakek Miku yang telah mengobati lukanya saat bertarung sebelumnya.

"Miku-chan... kemasilah barang - barangmu... karena besok kau akan pergi ke kota besar..." ucap Haku dengan senyum simpul.

"APA..?!" seru Len dan Miku serempak.

"Biarku jelaskan, mulai besok, kau akan pindah ke kota besar dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Len..." Jelas Haku minimalis.

"Be... benarkah ?! aku dan jii-chan akan ke kota ?!" tanya Miku meyakinkan dengan raut wajah senang.

"Hanya 'kau'..." Haku menekankan.

"Jadi... jii-chan tidak ikut ? bagaimana jika nanti aku sendirian..?" tanya Miku sambil melihat kearah kakeknya.

"Tenang saja... kakekmu sudah setuju..." kakek Miku hanya tersenyum getir, menahan tangis.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

~keesokan harinya 06:00 pm.~

.

.

Miku, Len dan Haku siap berangkat menggunakan kereta didesa dengan diantar oleh kakek Miku. Sesampai di stasiun, hal pertama yang dilakukan Miku hanyalah menangis didekapan kakeknya. Akankah mereka bertemu lagi ? akankah Miku sanggup hidup tanpa sang kakek ? berapa lamakah waktu sampai mereka akan bertemu lagi ? tempat apakah yang akan menjadi sekolah Miku ?

"Miku, kita harus segera berangkat..." bujuk Haku.

"Baik..." mereka bertiga pun akhirnya memasuki kereta, mencari tempat duduk masing - masing, dan Miku mendapati tempat didekat jendela berdampingan dengan Haku dan berhadapan dengan Len.

Thuuut... Thuuut...!

Kereta tersebut pun mulai berjalan, Miku dapat melihat jelas sang kakek menangis atas kepergian cucu tercintanya yang sudah pasti membuat hati sang gadis emerald itu tertusuk. Air mata hangat mulai membasahi pipinya, gemetar mulai menjalar ke kedua tangannya. Namun semua itu tandas oleh gelapnya terowongan yang mereka lewati.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya... kenapa kalian bisa ada di desaku ?" tanya Miku sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Begini Miku, nanti kau akan bersekolah ditempat yang memiliki asrama, dan peraturan - peraturan disana sangat ketat. Nah, kalau Len itu kabur... lalu dia diculik dan dibawa ke desamu..." jelas Haku ditambah tawa paksa dari Len.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian ingin aku masuk ke sekolah ketat begitu ?" tanya Miku lagi seperti menghiraukan bagian 'diculik'.

"Miku, apa kau menyadari bahwa kemarin kau dikelilingi cahaya putih ?" tanya wanita bermata merah tersebut dengan senyum tipis.

"Umm.. saat aku hampir terkena anak panah ? ya..." ucap Miku baru menyadari.

"Itu karena kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa..."

"Ke.. kekuatan ? luar biasa ?" Miku makin terheran.

"Ya... kekuatan yang hanya kau yang memilikinya..."

"Benarkah ? apa Len-kun juga ?" tanya Miku antusias, sedangkan Len hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, semua yang ada disekolahmu nanti juga punya kekuatan yang tak kalah hebat darimu..."

Hampir 12 jam telah berlalu, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. kini Miku, Len dan Haku telah berada didepan gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Sakura Gakuen' disisi dindingnya.

"Selamat datang di Sakura Gakuen, Miku Hatsune... semoga kau mendapat banyak pelajaan disini..." ucap Haku lalu mempersilahkan Miku dan Len masuk. Len segera menuju ke asramanya sedangkan Miku segera diantar keruang kantor untuk meminta persetujuan. Setelah dari kantor, Miku langsung menuju kekelas barunya menggunakan seragam barunya, yaitu kemeja putih lengan panjang, blazer dan rok hitam bergaris putih tidak lupa dengan pita hitam dilehernya.

Srrreeeek...!

"Pagi anak - anak..." sapa Haku kepada anak murid yang tengah bingung akan kedatangannya. "Ya, aku tahu ini bukanlah jam pelajaranku, tapi ada satu hal yang akan kuumumkan pada kalian..." jelas Haku yang membuat setengah dari murid memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan setengah hanya menghiraukannya. "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru... Nah, Miku-chan, perkenalkan dirimu..." semua mata tertuju pada Miku yang langsung sukses membuatnya gugup,

"Na.. namaku Hatsune Miku, aku berasal dari sebuah desa bernama Hanabi... yo.. yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." ucap Miku gugup lalu disusul dengan menunduk hingga hampir 90 derajat.

"Baiklah Miku, kau boleh duduk disana." ucap Haku sembari menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tenang membaca buku. Miku pun segera berjalan dan menuju tempat tersebut lalu duduk dengan gugup.

"A.. aku Miku, Miku Hatsune..." ucap Miku gugup sembari berkenalan dengan gadis disebelahnya lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku tahu.." jawab gadis bermata sapphire blue tersebut dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Ka.. kalau aku... boleh tahu, siapa namamu ?" tanya Miku lagi dengan menurunkan tangan putus asa tidak diterima salamnya. Gadis merah muda tersebut melirik Miku sesaat, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku... aku, Megurine Luka... kau cukup memanggilku Luka, Miku..." mendegar perkataan Luka, gadis bermarga Hatsune itu pun segera memasang senyum cerah terbaiknya,

"Hai, Luka-san..." ucapnya masih dalam senyuman.

"Hei, Miku..!" sapa Len.

"Ah, Len-kun..." balas Miku sembari menoleh kearah kiri tempat duduknya.

"Wah, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya... perkenalkan, aku Piko. Piko Utatane..." sapa lelaki berambut putih yang duduk tepat didepan Len.

"Iya, salam kenal Utatane-san..." balas Miku sedikit gugup.

"Ah.. santai saja Miku, cukup dengan Piko.." jelas Piko.

"Bukan Piko, tapi Poki... atau mungkin kopi." ledek seorang lelaki berambut biru yang duduk bersama Len dan membuat Miku tertawa kecil. "Aku Kaito, Shion Kaito. Lelaki paling tampan dikelas ini..." lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut yang membuat Miku merona wajahnya.

"Hei, hei, hei... kalian ini bagaimana sih, Miku-chan itu kan gadis manis... jadi harus berteman dengan dengan wanita manis sepertiku..." selak gadis honeyblonde berpita besar dikepalanya yang duduk tepat didepan Miku. Sesaat, Miku memperhatikan gadis itu,

"Manis apanya kau Rin... sudah kurus, wajahmu mirip laki - laki lagi, oh iya... aku Nero Akiba, Miku berteman dengan kami saja..." seru lelaki berambut kuning yang duduk bersama Piko.

"Apa !? kurus ?! pertama, aku ini 'langsing' ! kedua, Len saja yang meniru wajah manisku ini... dan ketiga, Miku adalah milik kami..!" seru sang gadis honeyblonde tersebut sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Oh, iya Miku-chan... aku Rin kagamine, dan aku adalah 'kakak kembar' dari Len..." lanjutnya pada Miku dengan menekankan kata 'kakak kembar' dengan senyum bangga diwajahnya.

"Hei.. kita kan hanya berbeda 5 menit, Rin-nee..." seru si adik kembar tak terima pernyataan sang kakak.

"Hihihi... ara, ara... kau tahu, Miku-chan..." Miku mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis berambut merah panjang yang duduk disebelah Rin dengan pandangan sedikit bertanya, "Ya. Walaupun Len terlihat tidak terima, ia tetap menambahkan kata 'nee' saat memanggil Rin tadi bukan..." lanjutnya masih dengan tawa kecil. Miku terdiam sesaat, lalu ia mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat sang kembar yang tengah ribut secara bergantian. Lalu senyum simpul terhias diwajahnya,

"Ya, kau benar..."

"Miki, Miki Yukari.." potong sang gadis berahoge bagai bulan sabit dengan senyum tipis. Lalu Miku memperhatikan sesiisi kelas, kelas tersebut hanya terlihat seperti kelas biasa disekolahnya dulu, namun lebih luas, bersih dan terkesan berkelas. Ia memperhatikan papan tulis hitam besar yang terpampang rapih di dinding depan kelas, meja guru yang tertata rapih dengan vas bunga berhiaskan bunga tulip putih hias yang terletak disisi mejanya. Lalu ia beralih memperhatikan sisi murid - murid didalam ruangan bercat putih tersebut, matanya tertuju pada tiga orang gadis yang tengah tertawa, seperti... tertawa mengejek.

'Apa mereka menertawakanku ?' pikir Miku sejenak.

"Umm... mereka bertiga adalah orang yang sedikit berbahaya..." ucap Miki tiba - tiba yang menyadari lamunan Miku pada mereka bertiga. Miku sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Miki dengan wajah bertanyanya. "Yang berambut hijau, Gumi Nakajima..." lanjutnya, Miku hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan gadis berambut hijau sebahu, "Lalu berambut kuning, Neru Akita..." Miku mulai beralih kearah gadis berambut kuning panjang yang terkuncir disamping kepalanya, "Dan yang berambut magenta, Teto Kasane..." Miku kembali beralih kearah gadis yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, tertawa riang dengan rambut dan mata magenta, dikuncir dua layaknya sepasang bor disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. "sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berhubungan dengan mereka..." Miku kembali melihat kearah teman barunya, "Mereka itu adalah gadis - gadis yang menjengkelkan..." Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau laki - laki yang disana Kagane Rei, dia agak pendiam..." Miku melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang kelas tesebut, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah bangku paling belakang kelas tersebut dengan sudut yang berbeda. "Itu Mayu, Mayu Sakuya... gadis paling pendiam dikelas ini..." Miku terdiam melihat gadis berambut blonde pudar dan berwarna pelangi dibagian bawahnya yang memangku boneka kelinci berukuran sedang duduk sendirian juga, gadis tersebut terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu diatas kertas dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Se *tu bi kontinu* (?)

sora : ok, kali ini sora terinspirasi dari fuyu,  
fuyu : why me… -,-'  
sora : (maksudnya yang ngetik, bikini de, tema, naskah dll adalah fuyu.. XD)  
aru : *sweatdrop*  
fuyu : …  
sora : anime mondaiji-tachi kara kuru desu yo ?  
fuyu : mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo  
sora : ya, itulah… XD  
trus code : breaker, Gakuen Alice, Hibiki's Magic, Shokora no mahou, Watashi Ni Xx Shinasai, ragnarok (?), dan lain lain…

sora mau minta kritik, saran dan yang lainnya, boleh ? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2 What is Special Power ?

sora : chapter 2… semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

WARNING…! _Gaje ! Aneh ! Freak ! Typoness ! Newbieness ! Ancur ! Boringness ! Bikin pusing, sakit mata dan penyakit alat indra lainnya ! masih ada kesempatan untuk menekan sebuah tombol yang berartikan 'back' !_

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Media Future dan Company lainnya.

.

.

Chapter 2. What is Special Power ?

.

.

Masih dihari yang sama, di jam yang sama, protagonist kita, Hatsune Miku hanya duduk dan berbicara santai kepada teman - teman barunya. Mulai dari tempat asal, hingga hal - hal yang mereka sukai.

Sreeek...!

"Baiklah anak - anak, maaf atas keterlambatan bapak..." ucap pria paruh baya yang baru saja masuk kekelas tersebut dengan suara yang tegas sontak membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening. Pria dengan postur tubuh yang tegap, rambut coklat dan menggunakan kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat lebih jenius. "Kudengar hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru... boleh saya tahu, siapa dia..?" lanjutnya masih dalam suara yang tegas dan membuat sang anak baru benar - benar gugup. Miku pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kakinya sedikit bergetar dan keringat sudah mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"A.. aku... aku Hatsune Miku, sensei..." pria tersebut terdiam sejenak, menelaah sang Hatsune lalu terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hatsune..." ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

"I.. iya sensei..."

"Ah, maaf... Aku Kiyoteru Hiyama, wali kelas dari kelas ini..." ucap sang pria coklat tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit ramah, "Baiklah Hatsune-san, senang bertemu denganmu... dan nanti, kau akan ditempatkan di... Mondaiji Mansion." Miku hanya tersenyum polos, ia bagaikan tidak mendengarkan kata 'Mondaiji' dikalimat gurunya.

"Sudah kuduga..." bisik Len dan Rin sembari mendesah pelan serempak.

"Baiklah Hatsune-san, kau dipersilahkan duduk kembali... dan seperti biasa, kita akan membahas pelajaran bab awal tentang 'Special Power'. Megurine-san, bisa tolong kau jelaskan..?" Miku pun duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan buku tulis yang sudah dipersiapkan Haku untuk mencatat pelajaran dan diikuti oleh murid lain.

"Baik, sensei..." Luka pun segera berdiri setelah namanya terpanggil. Berbeda dengan murid lain, gadis sakura tersebut hanya berdiri tanpa membawa buku maupun catatannya dan mulai menjelaskan. "'Special Power' merupakan suatu kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang maupun garis keturunannya. Kekuatan ini bukanlah tergolong dalam jenis sihir, karena tidak menggunakan mantra ataupun tongkat sihir, dan setiap orang hanya bisa menggunakan satu hingga dua jenis kekuatan tergantung garis keturunan ataupun kombinasi dari keturunan tersebut. 'Special Power' ada sejak seseorang lahir dan memungkinkannya untuk semakin kuat maupun berevolusi tergantung penggunaan kekuatan tersebut." Jelas Luka dengan sangat tenang dan pasti, lalu ia segera kembali keposisi duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Megurine-san. Apa kau sudah mengerti sampai disitu, Hatsune-san ?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"I.. iya, sensei..." jawab Miku dengan gugup, 'sepertinya...' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah... kalau kurang jelas kau bisa tanyakan lagi pada temanmu atau pada guru asramamu nanti, sekarang kita kembali kepelajaran utama kita, yaitu sejarah..." Akhirnya sang gurupun mulai menjelaskan beberapa macam mengenai sejarah, mulai dari adanya perang, sejarah adanya uang dan politik, dan sejarah lainnya.

Waktu istirahat pun berjalan dengan lancar, Miki dan Rin mengantar teman baru mereka untuk berkeliling sekolah, memperkenalkan setiap ruangan dalam bangunan berlantai 4 tersebut. Mulai dari ruang - ruang kelas, kantor, kantin, kelas - kelas tambahan, perpustakaan, hingga toilet.

"Hei, anak baru..!" Miku, Rin, dan Miki pun menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati ketiga orang gadis yang menghadang masing - masing dari mereka. "Boleh aku berbicara denganmu, Hatsune-san…?" tanya Gumi yang sekarang tepat berada dihadapan Miku.

"A.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Nakajima-san ?" Miku pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hanya pembicaraan sesama teman sekelas…" sahut Gumi dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

"Apa maumu sebenar-" belum sempat menyelesaikan, perkataan Miki telah terpotong oleh batang tanaman yang menjulur tiba - tiba dari tanaman hias yang tertata rapih disisi koridor dan mengikat kedua tangannya dan Rin.

"Hei, kau cari mati ya..!?" pekik Rin sembari meronta dari ikatannya.

"Kau yang cari mati…!" balas Neru yang berada didepan Rin dengan senyum sinisnya. Gadis honeyblonde tersebutpun hanya dapat berdecak pelan.

"Miki-chan, Rin-chan…" perhatian kelima gadis tersebut pun terarah kegadis magenta, "Memangnya kalian tidak penasaran dengan special powernya Miku-chan, ya ?" lanjut Teto.

"I.. iya juga, ya…" ujar Rin, sedangkan Miki hanya bisa terdiam setuju dengan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Miku-san…" ucap Gumi menyentikkan jarinya, lalu batang - batang yang sebelumnya mengikat pergelangan Miki dan Rin pun kembali menjadi tanaman biasa lainnya. "Aku lebih suka menyebut kekuatanku dengan 'Nature', tapi mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya dengan pengendali tanaman seperti yang kulakukan barusan, ataupun yang lainnya…" Miku pun mengangguk pelan, "Nah, kalau Neru itu 'Weather' atau bisa dibilang ia bisa mengendalikan cuaca lewat moodnya, jadi jangan sampai kau membuatnya marah ya…"

"Kalau aku 'Illusion', jadi aku bisa membuat ilusi apapun…" selak gadis bermata magenta dengan senyum ceria.

"Hanya ilusi.." Rin menekankan lalu memutar kedua matanya yang membuat lunturnya senyum diwajah Teto dan membuatnya mendapat injakkan kaki gadis didepannya. "Awh..! aku benarkan…!" kini giliran Neru yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Miku-san…?" Tanya Gumi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Miku hanya tertunduk,

"Aku… tidak tahu…"

"Hah…!?" pekik Rin dan Neru serempak. Gumi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara Teto dan Miki terbelalak tak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin..?!" lanjut Rin.

"Oh… sepertinya sekolah ini sudah sangat jelek sampai membuat anak 'sampah', seperti ini bisa masuk kesini..!" Neru dan Gumi pun tertawa miris.

"HEY…!" merasa temannya terhina, Rin pun segera merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping dan memunculkan sebuah cambuk yang bersinar berwarna kuning seutuhnya.

"Hey.. stay cool, Kagamine-san…" ucap Gumi melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Apa !? stay cool ?! ya, jika kalian tidak mengejek Miku…!" Gumi pun segera menggunakan kekuatannya lagi dan membuat berbatang - batang tanaman menghadang Rin namun segera ditebas Rin oleh cambuknya bagai sayur yang tengah tercincang oleh pisau tajam dengan sangat rapih dan sempurna.

"Cih.." tak terima, Gumi pun mengarahkan tanamannya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Rin, dan berhasil.

"Aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam…!" seru Neru dan bersiap untuk menggunakan kekuatannya tepat didepan tubuh Rin. Mata gadis berambut kuning tersebut pun memutih seutuhnya, dan angin pun mulai berhembus kencang dengan tidak terarah.

"Kalian semua, **BERHENTI**…!" bentak Miki dengan disusul dengan gelombang ultrasonic yang keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat Gumi dan Neru terpental jauh dan menghantam tembok. "Ayo pulang, Miku, Rin…" lanjut Miki lalu melepaskan ikatan tanaman dipergelangan Rin. Miku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Ba.. baiklah…"

.

.

~Skip Time : After School~

.

.

Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, dan Kaito tengah berjalan menuju asrama mereka, Rin dan Len berjalan dipaling depan dengan posisi Len menggendong kakak kembarnya dipunggungnya. Dibelakang mereka, Luka hanya berjalan sendirian dengan tenang sembari membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya.

"A.. ano, Kaito-san..." panggil Miku kepada seseorang yang sejak tadi diikutinya. Ya, Miku berada diposisi paling belakang dan Kaito berada beberapa langkah kedepan darinya.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu, Miku..." sahut sang lelaki deep blue tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ehh, tapi Kaito-san... ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan..." ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit menunduk. Kaito menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghela nafas pendek,

"Sudah kubilang Miku, tidak perlu sungkan..."

"Ta.. tapi, bukankah kita baru saja bertemu hari ini..."

"Lalu..?" Kaito pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

"Ehh... setidaknya, bukankah butuh beberapa hari untuk perkenalan diri...?" tanya Miku gugup.

"Miku... Bukankah kita akan bersama setidaknya untuk satu tahun kedepan ?"

"Eh..?!" Miku sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dari pada kita gunakan waktu yang singkat itu untuk mengetahui orang lain, bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kita bersenang - senang dengan menjadi diri kita sendiri...?" Miku mencoba menatap lurus hanya untuk mendapati wajahnya memerah melihat senyum manis diwajah lelaki dihadapannya. Kaito pun melangkah mundur sedikit agar Miku dapat melihat ketiga orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya tengah menunggunya, akhirnya sebuah senyum cerah terpampang diwajah gadis emerald green tersebut.

"Arigatou, minna..." Ia pun berlari kecil untuk mengejar keempat temannya yang disambut dengan tawa dari Len, Rin, dan Kaito. Sesaat, Len terdiam.

"Err... hey, Kaito..." Panggil Len heran melupakan berat yang dibawanya.

"Hmm..?" sahut Kaito acuh tak acuh.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan kata - kata sekeren itu ?"

"Umm... benar juga, mana mungkin Kaito yang bodoh ini mengatakan kata - kata yang keren begitu..." tambah Rin makin terheran.

"Itu..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening...

"Jadi..."

"Aku mengkopinya..." jawab Kaito polos.

'Sudah kuduga...' batin Rin dan Len serempak.

"Dari siapa ?" tanya Miku tak kalah polos.

"Tentu saja dari Luka-chanku~~" jawab Kaito sembari mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher sang gadis sakura dengan penuh senyum dan raut bahagia diwajahnya.

'DEGH!'

'Sesak...' benak Miku. 'kenapa ? hanya karena Kaito tersenyum manis padaku, aku sudah merasa bangga ? sadarlah, Hatsune Miku... kau hanyalah rakyat miskin. Kau hanyalah gadis desa yang tidak tahu apa - apa dan tidak punya apa - apa.' Miku mulai tertunduk.

"Miku..?" Tanya Kaito sedikit khawatir. "Daijoubu ?"

"Ha… hai, arigatou…" dan mereka berlimapun meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju 'Mondaiji Manshion'.

.

~sudah sampai~

.

"I.. inikah…" ujar sang gadis teal memperhatikan sebuah bangunan kumuh.. *ahem* ulangi, 'bangunan KUMUH' yang sekarang terdapat didepan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, rumah yang berada tepat didepan matanya hanyalah sebuah rumah lusuh 2 lantai yang memiliki berpuluh - puluh tambalan ditembok dan atapnya, halaman yang penuh dengan barang - barang rongsokkan dan tidak tertata rapih, beberapa jendela yang memiliki retakkan maupun pecahan yang menghiasinya, engsel pintu yang hanya dapat dipergunakan satu, hingga lempengan besi yang mempersiratkan alamat rumah yang tergantung hampir lepas karena hanya memiliki satu paku yang menyangganya didinding rumah.

"Ya…" sahut Kaito, "lantai kayu yang bertecit, tembok yang rapuh, atap yang bocor, perapian yang tak berfungsi, jendela yang retak, pintu yang rusak, persedian air yang tak menentu…" lanjut Kaito memperburuk keadaan.

Len dan Rin pun hanya menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk masuk mengikuti Luka yang sudah masuk sejak tadi, "Tadaima~~" seru Len dengan nada lelah sembari menurunkan kakaknya.

"Yuki-sensei~~? Rinto-nii~? Apa kalian sudah pulang…?" panggil Rin dengan penuh energi.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang Len, Rin…" sapa seorang lelaki teal yang datang menghampiri sang kembar, namun tidak lengkap dikarenakan matanya yang menangkap sesuatu yang tidak dipercayainya, "Miku…?!"

"Mi.. Mikuo-nii…?!" Miku yang baru saja masuk mematung sesaat, "BU.. BUKANKAH KAU HILANG DI HUTAN…?!" Rin, Len, Kaito dan Rinto yang baru saja datang hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Tadaima, Len, Rin, Kaito, dan…" sapa seorang gadis kecil –yang terlihat sepeti berumur 9 tahun– yang tiba - tiba datang. Berambut dan bermata coklat, menggunakan kacamata, dan dengan 2 pigtail kecil dibawah bagian belakang rambutnya.

"Eh… umm… Miku, Miku Hatsune…" ujar Miku dengan wajah terheran.

.

.

~Ruang Makan~

.

.

"Baiklah Miku, aku Yuki. Kaai Yuki, guru asramamu…" ucap Yuki membuka pembicaraan diatas meja berisikan 8 orang tersebut dan membuat Miku tersedak.

"Begitulah, Miku…" bisik Rin yang duduk tepat disebelah gadis twintail tersebut. Miku pun mulai sedikit menerima kenyataan.

"Dan yang perlu kau tahu Miku, seperti yang artinya 'Mondaiji'… asrama ini khusus diperuntukan oleh anak - anak nakal…" Miku pun memiringkan kepalanya, "Tenang saja, gadis manis sepertimu pasti bukanlah anak nakal… tapi, keluarga sudah pasti tidak boleh dipisahkan, bukan…?" lanjutnya.

"Umm… berarti aku ada disini karena Mikuo-nii juga ada disini ya…?" taya Miku meyakinkan.

"Ya, Luka dan Kaito berada disini juga karena hal tersebut…" jawab gadis coklat tersebut sebari memutar - mutar sebuah garpu yang dipegangnya.

"Hanya Luka-san dan Kaito…?"

"Ya, walaupun Rinto kakak Len dan Rin ada disini lebih dulu… mereka juga ada disini karena terdaftar dalam list anak nakal…"

"Eh…?!" Miku pun memasang wajah setengah percaya dan tidak.

"Len itu sering mencoba kabur dari sini… kalau Rin sering menghancurkan sesuatu saat praktik…" jelas lelaki honeyblode dengan hairclip diponinya. Len hanya bisa memakan makan malamnya dengan raut wajah kesal, sementara Rin terlihat seperti kekurangan kesabarannya.

"Oh iya… tadi saat Kiyo-sensei bilang aku akan ditempatkan di Mondaiji Mansion, kenapa aku merasa disini ada lebih dari satu asrama ya…?" Tanya Miku pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya lalu memasukkan mekanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Umm… *munch* *munch* off ithu… sifini fe'safat sua af'ama, *munch* *munch* yang fathu laghi itu bhe'nyama 'Faqu'a So'm'. *munch* *munch* Bhe'ifiqany fifa sa'i anyaq yang asa sifini…" jelas Rin (?) sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Hey, Rin-nee… sebaiknya kau mengunyah makananmu dulu…" sambar Len menasihati kakaknya.

"Maksudnya 'disini terdapat dua asrama, yang satu lagi bernama Sakura Dorm. Berisikan sisa dari anak yang ada disini…" jelas Mikuo lalu memakan sepotong daging dengan satu lahapan.

"Kau bisa mengerti perkataannya, Mikuo…?" tanya lelaki merah muda yang terheran.

"*munch* *munch* memang khau fidhak menge'thi apha, Lukhi ? *munch* *munch*" jawab Mikuo dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti –mungkin. (aru : Ahh..! dari pada bingung Mikuo bilang 'memang kau tidak mengerti apa, Luki'). Semuanya terdiam,

'Pantas dia bisa mengerti bahasanya Rin…' benak semua yang berada diruangan tersebut (min. Rin, Mikuo, Yuki, dan Luka yang hanya tenang dengan makanan masing - masing.)

"Oh iya, Miku… karena kau adalah pendatang baru, aku akan memberikan beberapa pekerjaan padamu… tidak sulit kok…" Miku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarkan guru asrama yang tidak biasa miliknya..

.

.

.

.

Te Be Se *tu bi kontinu* (?)

sora : sora juga lupa nambahin… sora terinspirasi dari beberapa fict senpai disini, lalu Naruto, Fairy Tail, X-Men, apa lagi ya… pokoknya banyak deh… XD

sora juga mau berterima kasih pada para senpai yang sudah mau baca n review fict rada rada ini… *bow*

sora mau minta kritik, saran dan yang lainnya, boleh ? *puppy eyes*


End file.
